THG's 2101 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The '2101 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active, deadliest and costliest tropical cyclone season on record worldwide, as well as the costliest and deadliest Atlantic hurricane season in the Atlantic basin, shattering numerous records from the 2005 "super-hyperactive Atlantic hurricane season". The 2101 season caused a total of 83,421 deaths and $2.13 trillion in damages. The season began on June 1st and ran through November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year where most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The 2101 season featured a record breaking 50 storms, 30 hurricanes and 25 major hurricanes, making 2101 the most on record in any basin worldwide and also the second season to almost use the Hebrew alphabet since 2005. The 2101 season featured the most number of hurricanes to reach category five strength, the highest classification for hurricanes on the Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale on record in any season, as well as featuring the strongest tropical cyclone worldwide, ''Alpha, which reached a record peak intensity of 230 mph and a minimum central pressure of 855 millibars. Alpha's strength and intensity was unmatched for over 120 years, and Alpha cooled the ocean below it an astonishing 16 degrees courtesy of upwelling. The most devastating effects of the 2101 season were felt in areas along the U.S Gulf coast, the Southeast U.S and the Caribbean Islands of Puerto Rico, Hispaniola and Cuba, as well as the Caribbean islands of Barbuda, Guadeloupe and Dominica. In Dominica, a 18 foot storm surge was brought on by hurricane Gamma, which was a category four equivalent hurricane. Guadeloupe reeled after hurricane Sigma directly struck the island as a strong category five hurricane, killing over 661 people. By mid September, the season had already reached the Greek alphabet, which was the earliest on record, and by December had reached the Hebrew alphabet. Hurricane Alpha formed on September 12, reached peak intensity on September 16 and dissipated by September 28. Alpha did not impact any land, however, and stayed out to sea. The 2101 season was the first year in recorded history to have sea surface temperatures (SSTs) reach 100 degrees Fahrenheit, which contributed to the hyperactive activity of the 2101 season. In the midst of a weak to moderate La Nina, shear in the 2101 season was near record low levels for the month of September which caused September to be the most active month in the 2101 season, featuring over 13 storms alone. Towards the middle of October, the season's costliest tropical cyclone struck Florida, ''Iota, ''which is the ninth Greek name in the 2101 season. Iota formed from a disturbance near the Bahamas, and rapidly intensified from a tropical storm to a category five hurricane in just 13 hours which was the fastest intensification on record. Iota reached a peak intensity of 185 mph as it made landfall in the Florida Keys, absolutely obliterating Key West causing the population to drop to just 100 people after the storm struck. Houses and sturdy buildings were completely wiped from the surface by 20 foot storm surges, which completely drowned the whole island. Iota then traveled inland, still a category five hurricane to make a second landfall on Marco island, also completely destroying 95 percent of the town. Iota finally began to weaken, and exited the northeast coast of Florida still as a category two hurricane, trekking across the Atlantic Ocean before finally dissipating twelve days later near Greenland. Forecasters were caught by surprise after forecasting a near-average season due to El Nino, only for it to rapidly fade away and become a La Nina. They continued to up their predictions over and over again, but still fell short of actual activity by an impressive margin. The season's economic effects were devastating and widespread, well beyond expectations and set new standards for average activity. Islands in the Caribbean were completely destroyed, and Barbuda became uninhabitable because of ''Epsilon, ''which was the fourth category five hurricane in the 2101 season. Epsilon killed over 1,117 people from Barbuda to Puerto Rico, before turning southwest into the Caribbean, dissipating because of the widespread upwelling caused by the previous storms. Epsilon was the 7th costliest system in the 2101 season. The state of North Carolina was devastated by Zeta, which was yet another category five hurricane, continuing the relentless assault of category five hurricanes on the U.S in the month of December. ''Kappa ''caused the most deaths in the 2101 season; in which 24,096 fatalities occurred in the Yucatan, in central America. Overall, the season had a ridiculously large impact on culture, society and traditions, many of which changed forever, or at least a very long time after the season ended. Seasonal Forecasts Pre-season forecasts Mid-season outlook Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:790 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2101 till:31/01/2102 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2101 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/04/2101 till:21/04/2101 color:C1 text:Arlene from:02/05/2101 till:05/05/2101 color:TD text:Two from:04/05/2101 till:15/05/2101 color:C3 text:Bret from:13/05/2101 till:24/05/2101 color:C2 text:Cindy from:19/05/2101 till:25/05/2101 color:TS text:Don from:26/05/2101 till:07/06/2101 color:C4 text:Emily from:06/06/2101 till:17/06/2101 color:C5 text:Franklin from:09/06/2101 till:12/06/2101 color:TD text:Eight from:16/06/2101 till:22/06/2101 color:TS text:Gert from:20/06/2101 till:24/06/2101 color:TD text:Ten barset:break from:01/07/2101 till:12/07/2101 color:C3 text:Harley from:07/07/2101 till:17/07/2101 color:C1 text:Irene from:15/07/2101 till:23/07/2101 color:TS text:Jose from:16/07/2101 till:24/07/2101 color:TS text:Katia from:19/07/2101 till:01/08/2101 color:C5 text:Liam from:25/07/2101 till:09/08/2101 color:C4 text:Martha from:31/07/2101 till:12/08/2101 color:C4 text:Natalie from:04/08/2101 till:13/08/2101 color:C3 text:Oliver from:06/08/2101 till:20/08/2101 color:C3 text:Philippe from:08/08/2101 till:13/08/2101 color:TS text:Rita barset:break from:11/08/2101 till:17/08/2101 color:TS text:Stanley from:16/08/2101 till:29/08/2101 color:C2 text:Tameka from:19/08/2101 till:21/08/2101 color:TD text:Twenty-Three from:23/08/2101 till:07/09/2101 color:C5 text:Vince from:01/09/2101 till:15/09/2101 color:C4 text:Wilcox from:07/09/2101 till:27/09/2101 color:C5 text:Alpha from:15/09/2101 till:23/09/2101 color:TS text:Beta from:19/09/2101 till:30/09/2101 color:C4 text:Gamma from:19/09/2101 till:29/09/2101 color:C4 text:Delta from:21/09/2101 till:03/10/2101 color:C5 text:Epsilon barset:break from:26/09/2101 till:06/10/2101 color:C3 text:Zeta from:30/09/2101 till:02/10/2101 color:TS text:Eta from:02/10/2101 till:08/10/2101 color:TS text:Theta from:10/10/2101 till:24/10/2101 color:C5 text:Iota from:11/10/2101 till:28/10/2101 color:C5 text:Kappa from:13/10/2101 till:16/10/2101 color:TS text:Lambda from:16/10/2101 till:20/10/2101 color:TD text:Thirty-Seven from:19/10/2101 till:25/10/2101 color:TS text:Mu from:22/10/2101 till:28/10/2101 color:TS text:Nu from:30/10/2101 till:07/11/2101 color:C3 text:Xi barset:break from:04/11/2101 till:13/11/2101 color:TS text:Omicron from:12/11/2101 till:24/11/2101 color:C4 text:Pi from:18/11/2101 till:23/11/2101 color:TS text:Rho from:26/11/2101 till:10/12/2101 color:C5 text:Sigma from:28/11/2101 till:03/12/2101 color:TS text:Tau from:02/12/2101 till:12/12/2101 color:C3 text:Upsilon from:08/12/2101 till:19/12/2101 color:C3 text:Phi from:12/12/2101 till:20/12/2101 color:TS text:Hi from:15/12/2101 till:24/12/2101 color:C4 text:Psi from:25/12/2101 till:06/01/2102 color:C3 text:Omega bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2101 till:30/04/2101 text:April from:01/05/2101 till:31/05/2101 text:May from:01/06/2101 till:30/06/2101 text:June from:01/07/2101 till:31/07/2101 text:July from:01/08/2101 till:31/08/2101 text:August from:01/09/2101 till:30/09/2101 text:September from:01/10/2101 till:31/10/2101 text:October from:01/11/2101 till:30/11/2101 text:November from:01/12/2101 till:31/12/2101 text:December from:01/01/2102 till:31/01/2102 text:January 2102 TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(From the" pos:(672,23) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Arlene Tropical Depression Two Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Harley Hurricane Irene Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Katia Hurricane Liam Hurricane Martha Hurricane Natalie Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Philippe Tropical Storm Rita Tropical Storm Stanley Hurricane Tameka Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Hurricane Vince Hurricane Wilcox Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Tropical Depression Thirty-Seven Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu Hurricane Xi Tropical Storm Omicron Hurricane Pi Tropical Storm Rho Hurricane Sigma Tropical Storm Tau Hurricane Upsilon Hurricane Phi Tropical Storm Hi Hurricane Psi Hurricane Omega Records Storm Names Retirement Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:TheHurricaneGod Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Season with Hebrew names Category:Costly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Deadly seasons